Cities Choice
by Leanna Y
Summary: A hero thinks that Central city would be a better place if Flash was not its hero. Yet Batman say’s some stuff that brings new insight to this.


Title: Cities Choice

Summary: A hero thinks that Central city would be a better place if Flash was not its hero. Yet Batman say's some stuff that brings new insight to this.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Justice League, wish I did, but I don't.

(Don't know if I will make any more chapters or not, might just make this a one-shot.)

Hey there, this is my first time writing a Justice League fanfic, so hopefully it turns out ok. Flash is one of my favourite character, and I always though that there was more to him then his childish attitude. Anyway, so make sure you tell me what you think, all reviews and advice is welcome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cities Choice

It was around 6:00 pm in the watchtower, with only a few heroes's standing around here and there. For the moment being, the earth was safe from any Aliens or Super Villains planning on taking over. Most of the other hero's, like Superman, where either taking some time off, or just catching up on paper work that had been ignored for a few weeks. At the moment in the control room, there looked to be four hero's who were just standing around, with the two in the middle looked to be having a conversation. A man in a red suit seemed to be begging an older man in a black outfit, both of them with masks on which covered over half of their faces. Yet even with their eyes covered, it did not hide the emotions that were on their faces.

"Oh come on Bat's. I'm really, really sorry that I'm late, but like it was totally not my fault. How was I supposed to know that Mirror Master was going to use a new mirror gun thingy abod on me right before my shift? Really, I promise I won't ever be an hour late again. Come on; just give me one more chance. " With this said. The slim young man in red gave his best award winning smile, and clasped his two hands together, almost as if begging for a second chance to be given to him. The slightly older man had a thin frown on his face, the only indication that at the moment, he was not too happy. For a moment there was a tense silence that to the younger man seemed to last forever, yet in reality lasted only for a minute. Finally the older man gave the impression of rolling his eyes up to heaven, as if asking for help from a greater being in this matter.

"Fine. Your right, you could not have predicted that mirror Master was going to attack you right before your shift started. However, if you are late again, even by a minute, I will make sure that you get punished for it, and trust me, you won't like it." Batman said this with a voice full of warning, and a promise that the next time, Flash won't be able to worm his way out of being an hour late again.

"Thanks Bats, you're the best. And trust me, I promise on my honour that I won't be late again!" With that said. The Flash was gone, with only a small brush of wind to show that he had ran out the door, and not simply disappeared into thin air.

Batman gave a small sigh, as if going through that had taken a great deal out of him. Yet, if you were to look closely, you would see that his lips curved just the slightest bit upwards at the corners, _almost,_ _almost _like a small smile. Though Batman would never admit it, even under threat of death, that he like so many others, liked Flash and his bright personality. Even him, the ice block, was not totally unaffected by Flash's ability to be able to keep a smile on even during the worst of times. A man off to the side, who was wearing a black outfit with a green lantern in the middle of his chest, was slowly shaking his head, with an amused expression on his face.

It was the sound of another man in the room that had Batman lose the smile; with no proof left over that it had ever been there in the first place.

"Why do you let him get away with everything? I've seen his villains. They're nothing but clowns in suits running around. They're just, just pretenders. They're not even a real threat. If you or any of the other Super Hero's were to go down to Central city, you would be able to round up his criminals and leave a warning for others to not follow in their foot steps in less then two days." This came from a hard voice with just a hint of gruffness in it.

Batman turned his eyes to the man that was standing behind him. He had been the other man in the room, during Flash's and Batman's conversation. He was tall, with a broad chest and shoulders. He was wearing a red suit, with black boots, gloves and shorts. He had a black beetle drawn in the middle of his chest. Half his face was covered with a black helmet that had the pinchers of a beetle on the forehead going up. He was one of the newer hero's, Red Beetle, Batman remembered. He had super strength, and knew a few fancy movers. Overall, there was nothing too special about him, other then him being a super hero. And since this watchtower was full of them, it did not add up to anything grand.

Batman gave him a look, but the Red Beetle was too new in the watchtower to understand that Batman did not take kindly to people who scorned other Hero's, especially his friends. Though, he would never call them that.

"Flash may act like a little kid most of the time, but he's always there when you need him the most. There isn't another person more trust worthy then him." This came from the Green Lantern, who had a frown on his face and a pinched look around his eyes. Though he would be the first person to agree with you on the fact that Flash was childish, he also knew that Flash had proven himself more then once during these first few years when bringing together the watchtower.

"You guys can't tell me that they are a threat. Like I said, all it would take is one day with you guys, and his city would never have a problem" The Red Beetle said, carrying on with his original topic

The Green Lantern opens his mouth, a scowl on his face, but Batman beats him to it.

"You're right, we could probably catch every single villain in Central city in less then a day, but do you really think that his city would thank us for it?"

For a few moments, the Red Beetle stood still, with his mouth open, caught off guard with such a question. For a moment he stood still, going through all of the answers in his head. To him the answer was obvious, yet the way that Batman had asked, it made him think that there was a trap in the question. Even the Green Lantern had gone quite, moving a few feet closer to the conversation that was now taking place. GL had learned over the years that when Batman had something to say, that it was usually something important, and that it was in your best interest to listen to. And he had a feeling that Batman was going to say something that would give a new outlook on this.

Batman went on; seemingly unaware that his audience was now confused and waiting for him to say something that would clear it up.

"Did you know that every Saturday he goes to a different park in the city just to play with the children and tell them different stories about all the Heroes that he knows? Every Sunday he goes to a different Orphanage as well. Just to say hi and play with them. It takes him less then two seconds to go thought his city for night watch, yet every night he takes about two hours. It's because he takes the time to talk to people. He has two minute conversations with people that he passes on the street, just to show them that he cares. It's because of this that his city loves him. If I was to go into Central city and round up all the villains there, his city would hate me for it. I would probably scare them more then the villains. Your right that Flash's villains are clowns and not much of a threat, yet the city knows this as well. In fact, they would probably get mad at us for being too rough."

"But, but why should the city care, as long as someone protects them?" This came from the Red Beetle, who look lost at the though that some people might not want certain people to save them.

"Central city is soft, to the point that it's almost breakable. That's why Flash is the perfect hero for them. Because he can be their friend as well as their protector at the same time. And haven't you ever wondered why there are no bigger villains in Central city?"

"What do you mean by that?" This came from the Green Lantern, who had a thoughtful look on his face, never having looked at the situation in this light before.

"Like everyone keeps saying, his city has only clowns for villains. Central city is doing very well off. They have good money, lots of room and easy going people. Yet even with all of this, there has never been word of a more menacing master mind trying to take over. I've had to rescue a few villains myself just because the Joker did not like any people coming on to what he considerers his territory. And Central city would be the perfect place, you would not have to worry about other criminals, the town is very well paid, and you have to only worry about the Flash as your rival. Yet even with all of these qualities's, there has never been word of someone trying to move in. Makes you wonder if the villains out there know something about Flash that we don't."

"That's just coincidence, there's no fact that it won't happen in the future, he's just lucky." The Red Beetle shouted this out, yet the way that he said it made it obvious that even he wasn't so sure about that.

Batman just looked at him and started to walk towards the door, yet stopped before leaving the room.

"Do you really think that it is the hero that chooses the city? If a city really did not want to be protected by a certain hero, then that hero can never truly protect the city, no matter how much he or she tries. You can never protect something will never trust you or want you. In the end, it is the city that chooses the hero. And Central City has chosen Flash to be its hero, and I respect its choice."

With that said he left the control room, and the Green Lantern and the Red Beetle were the only two hero's left in the control room. The Red Beetle still look lost as to what Batman had said to him. Green Lantern walked forward and clasped his shoulder for a moment.

"Don't worry, soon enough you will see for yourself that there's more to Flash then what meets the eye."

With that said, the Green Lantern left, and Red Beetle could only come to the conclusion that he would never judge someone again without getting to know them first.

Tell me what you think!! :)


End file.
